1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a stand for holding handheld electronic devices; and more specifically, a stand that can hold the device in a multitude of positions or locations.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal electronic equipment such as cellular phones and handheld touch screen computers are generally designed so as to be held by the operator in one hand while screen input is given to the device with the thumb or with the other free hand. While these methods of touch screen operation are good while on the go, or during a quick interaction with the device; the operator may wish to use the touch screen to display information without holding it or to type with one or both hands without holding the device.
Prior methods of holding handheld electronic devices have proved limited in either the positions the devices can be held or to which surfaces the devices can be quickly attached.